


Marks

by joinedSheRaFandomLate (itotoro)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Scars, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/joinedSheRaFandomLate
Summary: The backless dress was a triumph for AdoraDrabble
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adora's dream sequence and Noelle's latest fanart (twitter.com/Gingerhazing/status/1264350073158156288)

It was familiar. The white gown felt smooth and cool to Adora's touch, went past her ankles as she held it up in front of a mirror. It was beautiful.

Tomorrow was Scorpia's first ball as a princess, her official debut.  
It doubled as a grand reunion for all the princesses, to commemorate the end of the war many years ago. Everyone would be there. 

Adora stood in front of the mirror of her dressing room. Her hair had grown past her shoulder blades, tips touching the scars on her back.

That was keeping her up tonight.

"Hey, Adora" Catra called from the doorway. "It's time to sleep."

Startled, Adora threw the gown into the open closet. "Coming!" She turned to her wife, picking up the scent of lemon in the air.  
Catra had come from the shower.

"Looking at the dress again?" Catra shuffled a towel all over her hair; it was longer now and almost as unruly as before.  
"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," said Adora, knees knocking together. "Actually, something."

Catra smiled, warm. "Tell me about it?"

"You remember that dream?" Adora took the dress out of the closet, unfurling it. "The dream I told you about those years ago?"

Catra approached her, tail raised at a level below her waist. Curiosity. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," Adora held the dress between them, "I just realized that in my dream, I didn't have scars on my back. I'm not sure I can pull it off."

Catra's ears drooped. "I'm sorry about that."

It still stunned Adora to hear those words from her. But Catra had been saying them more often, meaning them.  
"Maybe," Adora took a hanger from the closet, "we can get a new dress tomorrow?"

"Maybe not." Floral lemon accompanied Catra's hands snaking around her waist from behind.  
"You should still try it on. I want to see it."

"Isn't it late?" Adora turned, wrapping an arm around Catra's shoulder. She buried her nose in Catra's mane. "I'm already in my pajamas."

"You're right." Catra's hands crept up Adora's back, tracing the scars that decorated it. "I'm sorry for these."

Adora tightened the embrace. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Catra poked Adora in the ribs. It tickled. Adora pulled away, a giggle on her lips.

"Adora," Catra caressed her face, catching her gaze. Her ears drooped.  
"I can't take back the scars I gave you. And those scars on your back aren't the only ones I'm talking about."

Adora wanted to comfort Catra, to reassure her that all was forgiven. That it was okay.  
But Adora was hurt, tremendously, by everything that has happened. Catra taught her how to stop pushing it down.

"But," Catra set her hand down, taking the dress from Adora's hands. "your scars don't make you any less beautiful."

The dress unfurled, and Catra had to raise her arms so that it wouldn't touch the floor.  
"It doesn't have to be perfect to be beautiful."

It was true; as perfect as the dream was, this was Adora's hard-earned reality. A reality with Catra's scars and Catra's lemon-scented presence.  
Adora preferred this despite the marks on her back.

Catra peeked from behind the dress, ears still drooping. Her tail flicked on the floor. "Feeling better?"

Adora pulled her wife into an embrace, dress squished between the two of them. "Yes. Thank you."   
She breathed in the familiar lemon scent.

"I think I'll wear the dress tomorrow."

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> When Noelle posted that fanart I literally combusted. 
> 
> Then I remembered Adora's dream sequence with the backless dress and no scars. 
> 
> Maybe somewhere, it was Adora's dream to forget the scars and say it never happened. Thus this exploration


End file.
